


Compassion and Peace

by Daegaer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Saiyuki
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humour, Monks, Sutra, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Compassion and Peace

Sanzo hated it when people didn't have the decency to just bloody die when he really wanted them to. It had taken too long to work out that decapitation was one of the few things that worked against the hordes of uglier than usual youkai. As those of Sanzo's gang of idiots with edged weapons sliced their way through the bastards, he irritably emptied his gun into the fair-haired leader of the gang of enemy idiots. It didn't do any good, but it marginally relieved some stress.

"Why bother?" the youkai sneered in an annoying accent, strutting closer. "Nice dress. I really appreciate decent table-settings. I wonder if you'll be as spicy as the Hare Krishnas I had last week?"

Sanzo furiously closed his eyes and began to chant. He felt rough hands grab him and force his head back, exposing his neck.

"Music while I eat," the youkai laughed, breathing the scent of old blood into Sanzo's face. "Forget it, Buddha-boy, your religion of compassion and peace means nothing to me."

Sharp fangs grazed Sanzo's neck.

He kept chanting. The fangs pierced his skin. He felt the sutra working through him, and knew nothing outside the chant. Other sanzos might have had a feeling of deep contentment or inner peace. _He_ felt it mainly as a chance to show the world just exactly how pissed-off he really was. The hands and fangs vanished.

He opened his eyes and brushed the dust from his robes and saw the others staggering through newly-dusted opponents.

"Compassion and peace, my ass," Sanzo sneered.


End file.
